Since That Day
by Dark Angelic Kitty
Summary: Since that day, he left for revenge...and on that same day, she left her heart. // SasuSaku.
1. Introduction

**Hey, this is my first Naruto fic. So please don't be mad if I got a jutsu wrong or whatever. Since I'm a newbie I have some questions. And please answer them. What is...OOC, OC, Drabble, and Yaoi? Anyways here goes!**

**Chapter One-Intro**

It has been five years since he left her. Now, seventeen years old Sakura has matured and had let go her crush. She still hasn't forgotten him though. Sakura change both mentally and physically. Physically more. After training for a year and a half with Tsunade, she no longer needed protection. In fact she had gotten so strong that she is now a part of Anbu. But she was still a medical-nin.

As Sakura grew up her pink hair had grown past her shoulder. She also grew taller and her red outfit had changed. Now, she wore a dark red tank-top (thick strapped and not those ugly ones either. The cool kinds.), black skirt that has a slit on the bottom and of course she wore short shorts underneath. Sakura didn't want to be that revealing. Also to complete her outfit she wore a different shade of red gloves that goes from her hand to her elbow, with holes at the fingertip so you could see the tip and fingernail of hers. For her shoes she wore black fashionable boots and a thin black jacket hung on her waist in case she got cold. (Note to People: Sakura is not a goth, I just wanted her to change her outfit. I know its not ninja-ish but bear with me : )

So you see, she hasn't changed that much. Sakura still likes to have some fashion sense in her. The only thing that her mind has changed was that she stopped thinking about boys. Her main goal was to be strong and prove to people that she is not a toy.

Every summer Sakura would travel out of the hidden village of Leaf to gain experience and simply just to relax. Her friend, Naruto, started dating Hinata and had also joined the Anbu. He didn't stop her from traveling knowing that she could take care of herself. They were still good friends. As for Ino, their rivalry had ended since Sasuke left and now they were back being best friends. Ino too, had started dating. Since Sakura developed curves making her more beautiful tons of boys had asked her out, but each time they asked she refuses. Her feelings for love are gone. She doesn't want to be weak again. Sasuke was part of the reason. His words had made her determined to become strong. "You are a weakling." That's what he said. When he left Sakura cried and cried for five months. Then after that she went to seek help from Tsunade. No more was she going to be weak.

Sasuke one the other hand had grown too. His mind is still the same though seeking revenge on his brother Itachi. Growing tall and muscular he kept his handsome face. Sasuke had left Orichimaru and traveled. He had surpassed them so he traveled to become stronger. He still hasn't forgotten the hidden village of Leaf nor has he forgotten his teammates. Naruto and Sakura. Especially Sakura. He had to admit he did miss her. Sakura and her whining.

Sasuke's clothes were pretty much the same. Dark. It suited his personality.

**Well that's the intro. Hope you like the beginning. Just don't think that Sakura has turned into a goth. **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one**

That morning Sakura had found a stray kitten out in the middle of the forest. She had no idea how it got there but quickly took the kitten in her care. The cat was seriously injured but it was nothing that Sakura cannot heal.

It was noon when Sakura arrived to a small village. Since she and her new kitten were hungry she decided to go to a ramen shop. Having to eat her fill she paid the waitress and left. She had fed the kitten some ramen and soon it was full too. Sakura didn't have a lot to do so she decided to go to a lake that she heard about not far away. The lake was huge and the water was clear. There, Sakura put down the kitten and sat beside a tall big tree watching the kitten play.

"What should I call you?" Sakura wondered aloud. "Hmmm..."The kitten looked at her for a sec then went back pouncing on a wild flower. "I know I will call you Nikki since it's the first name that popped up in my mind." (AN: After my cat : ) Nikki looked at her again and walked over to her. Sakura scratched Nikki behind the year then got up to train. First she went through a routine of punches and kicks then she went on doing flips and cartwheels. She had always liked gymnastics, and somehow they always come in handy when it comes to a battle. Nikki just sat there watching curiously at her. After an hour she settled down and concentrated on controlling her chakra. She was best at that.

Drenched in sweat she and Nikki quickly went back to an inn in the village to take a shower. Sakura took a nice long shower and washed Nikki. Nikki didn't like the water but was forced to take a bath. After they were both clean they went to sleep on the soft bed. Soft breezed came through the open window wooing them to sleep.

Sasuke had just arrived to a small village (the one that Sakura is in by the way). He had fled to this village from Orichimaru's men. He wasn't exactly fleeing, Sasuke never runs away. But it was just that last time when he met up with them he was dragged back to Orichimaru because he wanted him back. Of course Sasuke refused, and walked away. Now Orichimaru's men had come again to ask him to return. Avoiding trouble he decided to come to this village. It won't be long until they come. It was starting to piss Sasuke off. He swore that if they come again he will kill them.

It was night and Sasuke just finished his dinner at a ramen shop. He didn't want to sleep in the inn so he went to a nearby lake and rested on a tree branch. It was a sturdy big oak tree. Sasuke liked spending the night outside because he could see the stars and have peace and quiet. He did most of his thinking at night and eventually fell asleep.

Sakura had woken up in the middle of night noticing that Nikki was gone. She had searched everywhere in the room but she couldn't find her. So then she decided to go out to the lake to look for her.

_Where could she be? I don't want her to get hurt again. _Sakura thought as she walked through the forest. "Nikki, where are you?" As she called out then after a while she was silent again. Sakura cursed herself for not closing the window. She was almost at the lake when she saw a pair of glowing eyes. _There! It must be Nikki! Finally I found her!_ _She seems to be sitting beside a tree._ Sakura concentrated chakra on her feet and sprinted towards the tree.

Sasuke snapped his eyes open as he felt chakra rapidly coming towards him. _Damn those people, they just won't give up. Oh well it looks like I have to kill them. I warned them before and now its there loss. _He didn't bother switching to Sharingan, he could fight **him **in the dark. He could see a figure now and silently got ready. As his victim was a meter away from him he suddenly jumped down and kicked **him** in the shoulders. The figure stumbled back and quickly got into fighting stance.

_What the hell! I didn't even sense this person. And how rude of him, kicking innocent people! I'll show him. _Sakura was fuming by now and threw kunais at him. He of course dodged and started punching and kicking her. Sakura dodged gracefully and started punching kicking back. She managed to hit him in the abdomens but then he recovered quickly. _This person is strong I better be careful._

_Owww! That really hurt, this person is good when I sparred with Orichimaru's men they have never been able to land a single punch on me. Grr...can't let my guard down...Oh My God! THIS ISN'T ORICHIMARU'S MEN! I'm fighting a girl! How can a girl fight as good as a man! And how did she become so strong! _Sasuke was shocked as he paid more attention to his opponent's body. He didn't stare of course. She was seriously good but then he managed to pin her down (not the sick way) with one hand holding a kunai preparing to strike her. He felt the girl's chakra rising and quickly switched to Sharingan to see who she is. Sasuke almost flinched when he saw her face. Its not that her face was hideous or anything but he recognized the face from anywhere.

Sakura was preparing for a jutsu when she saw her opponent's eyes. They were red. She gasped and stopped her attack. She knew those eyes. "Sharingan..."she whispered, still in shock. Sakura could not break contact with him and neither could he. Sasuke was still pinning Sakura. It was after a few minutes when he realized that he was still on top of her. Sasuke quickly got off and continued to stare at her. Sakura got off the ground and stared back. (So many staring)

"Sakura?"

"Uh... Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura stuttered.

Then Sasuke smirked. "So, what are you doing here?" Bringing his coolness back.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Sakura replied with no emotion. "You changed Sakura." Sasuke crossed his arm but still continued to look at Sakura. He saw that her pink hair was longer then before and her clothes had changed. Sakura seemed curvier and more fragile but in the inside she had become stronger. "Not that much, Sasuke but I'm not weak anymore." Glaring at him, she too had crossed her arms. "So tell me what are you doing here?" He asked again. "I travel every summer and now I'm looking for something I have lost. So, what are You doing here?" she said. "I left Orichimaru and now I'm traveling to become stronger." He replied. "Well you sure have changed." Sakura said sarcastically. She could make out thin outlines of him because of the moon but other then that she could not see every detail of him very well. He seems to have kept his hair trimmed and had diffidently become more muscular.

A little bit of her old feelings for Sasuke had come back but she quickly pushed it away. "Nice seeing you again, and now I need to go look for something." Saying this she turned and began walking away. Sasuke smirked again and followed her. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she sensed him following her. "I'm just curious, I've got nothing else to do." Hearing this Sakura kept silent and continued walking. Silence came, each of them thinking what to do next. "So, how's Naruto?" Sasuke said breaking the silence. "He's fine. He is in Anbu and is now dating Hinata."

"And you?"

"I'm also in Anbu but I'm a medical nin." Sasuke was not surprised but was thinking if Sakura was a medical nin then how did she become so strong. Just then he noticed a pair of glowing eyes for a bush. He could see a kitten peering out of the bush. Sasuke went and picked her up. "Is this what you're looking for?" Sakura turned around and saw a Sasuke holding a small feline. "Nikki, there you are!" As she picked the kitten up from Sasuke's hands. "Umm...thanks. Now I found her I better go." Her voice softened. "You're welcome and I'm going too." He turned and walked away smiling a little.

_Sasuke actually said your welcome! Maybe his heart is starting to open up. I wonder if he has got his revenge. _Sakura thought as she walked back to the inn.

**End of Chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter two

**Thanks! I really appreciated the reviews. Sakura/Sasuke forever! Also thanks for answering my previous questions! Okay warning: this chapter is short but well , here's Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

A fight rose in the middle of the forest breaking the peacefulness of the early morning. It was a gang of three punks (I know small number) vs. Sakura.

"Come on pretty one, why don't you say we make out right now?" the ugliest one said disgustingly while walking towards Sakura who was standing very still, arms crossed and eyes as cold as ever.

"One step closer and you'll ask for it." warned Sakura getting ready in fighting stance.

"Do you really think you could actually beat the three of us! HA! That is the most pathetic thing I had ever heard! You're just nothing but a cute little girl." The ugly guy said signaling the other two to close in on her.

"Fine, if this is the way you want it then I have no choice. I warned you and now this is your fault." Then Sakura focused Chakra on her feet and made a great jump just as the thugs lunged at her having to only crash at each other, because their victim got away.

Nearby Sasuke was perched on a tree watching the fight. He had just finished his morning training when he heard the commotion. He didn't really have anything to do so he watched. He was still surprised at how strong Sakura had grown. Not that she was any stronger than him since he would never allow such things to happen. But she was pretty strong, for a girl. The type that use to worry about her face and boys. Sasuke is still having trouble adjusting to the change in Sakura. He watched the fight in silence. And as far as he could tell she was winning. He is pretty sure that Sakura sensed him nearby.

_What is he doing here! Oh well at least he know that I'm strong enough to fend for myself. _Sure enough Sakura had indeed sensed him.

_sigh She had grown so pretty after these pass years. She still has a big forehead-wait! I can't be thinking about this! It would make me weaker having her around. She is still just one of those annoying girls._

Sasuke kept denying his feelings and kept telling himself she is a weak useless girl that would get in the way. Still over the night till now his mind was always thinking about her.

Sakura didn't forget about Sasuke after last night either. Her childhood feelings kept on starting to come back. Each time she succeeded in pushing them away they still came back, and it became harder and harder for her to push it back again. She's not sure if she could do it next time when or if she sees him again.

_I don't want to love him again. I don't want him to break my heard again. Not again. Why can't I be more like Ino? Why can't I move on? Being with him just made me weak. All my weak feelings will come back. Then in the end I'll end up risking my life for him again. I will not allow that to happen again or any of this! He is still the same. Cold, emotionless ugly? I couldn't see his face last night. Aarrgh! Why do I care? I shouldn't even be thinking about this. As soon as I'm done with these creeps I'll just quickly walk away._

Then Sakura gathered chakra around her right fist and punched the ground hard.( If this attack has a name please tell me!) Soon there was a tremendous earthquake and a long crack formed in the earth bringing down the enemy.

_Impressive, _thought Sasuke. Just then a mew came out of nowhere. It was Nikki.

"Huh, you Sakura's little pet. Nikki is you name." Sasuke said as he picked her up.

_She must've wandered over here when Sakura was fighting. How did you get up on this tree? You just a tiny helpless kitten._

Sasuke let go of the kitten and she landed on a branch below.

"That showed you! Don't mess people around especially me or else. You're lucky that I spared your life." Turning away Sakura went to the place where she dropped Nikki.

_Nikki! Hey that's odd? I remembered I left her here. That kitten! Where could she be?_ Sakura cursed herself. _Oh great, Sasuke is still somewhere around here and now I lost my kitten again!_

"Go to your master, your starting to get annoying." Sasuke said to the cat after seeing Sakura searching for her.

Nikki of course ignored him and stayed where she was.

"You're stubborn aren't you? Sigh, I guess I'll just have to bring you to her then." He scooped up the kitten and jumped from branch to branch to Sakura.

Sakura heard shuffling in the trees and looked up. There stood Sasuke smirking, leaning on a tree acting as cool as ever holding Nikki. Sasuke continued to smirk and dropped Nikki from the high tree.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sakura ran at top speed to catch the poor kitten. She was getting angrier and angrier by the minute at Sasuke. So, she jumped up and landed on the branch that Sasuke was on.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU ALMOST KILLED-" Just then she realized how close her face was to his. Now she could clearly see every detail on his face.

He had become more handsome than ever. Clothes were still gloomy and he kept his hair trimmed.

Sasuke, "What's the matter Sakura? Cat got your tongue?"

"Why you...Bastard!" Sakura said forgetting how handsome he looked.

Sasuke looked amused at hearing Sakura swear at him. But still he continued smirking.

"STOP SMIRKING! It's getting annoying!" blurted Sakura. She was glaring at Sasuke.

"Why should I?" Sasuke said in an annoying tone.

"Bastard" She said again.

"Heh, now you have the guts to swear but your still as annoying as ever."

"Aargh! I'm going. I see that there is no point in talking to you anymore. You are still as arrogant as ever." Turning to jump down from the tree.

Sasuke ignored the comment and beat her to it. Then he started walking on the path suspecting Sakura to walk another way. But she didn't instead she was too walking along the path clutching Nikki.

"Where are you going?" her anger died down and now seeing Sasuke walking on the same path as her she became curious.

"None of you business!" he said not an angry way.

Silence came. Sasuke was looking ahead and Sakura was watching him.

Suddenly Sasuke broke the silence and asked Sakura a question.

"Who was your teacher Sakura?"

"Tsunade-sama" Came the reply. This told Sasuke all he needed to know. How she became strong.

"Sasuke, why did you leave Orichimaru?" asked Sakura daringly.

"I left because I had already learned everything from him. The people there are all weak and so there was no more challenges left for me there." said Sasuke.

They kept walking until it was dark. It had been awkward between them. But then out of nowhere a shadow went in front of them. Then the figure snickered a sinister one and punched Sakura in the abdomen causing her to faint then picked her up and disappeared. Sasuke tried tracking down the figure but he was nowhere to be found.

"Argh! How could I let him just take Sakura away like that! He'll pay." Then he switched to Sharingan angrily and went to search for Sakura.

**Well that's it. I'm really bad at the _san, sama, kun _thing. So don't be too mad. **


	4. Chapter Three

**Thanks for the reviews! Yep some of you guessed it-the person who kidnapped Sakura. Pretty obvious. Anyways, to KaZeNoKizu1036- Since I'm a newbie I have no idea how to do this editor thing. You can give me more info in a review or send an e-mail. Thanks! **

**Chapter 3 **

Sakura suddenly jerked up from a bed she was lying on. She remembered that a stranger had kidnapped her and had brought her to this place. She checked her surrounding sensing no chakra. The stranger must've left her here. She got off the bed and looked around. It was dark but she could still see clearly because of the moonlight. The room was bare and had no furniture only a bed that she was just lying on. _Some hospitality,_ _it's so plain, nothing but white walls, a window, and three doors? _Thought Sakura.

She then got curious and went to open the first door beside the bed and found that it led to a washroom that was also plain white. Then she tried to open the door in front of the room and found that it was locked. So then she tried the final door and it opened leading her to another small plane white room with no furniture.

"Where the hell is this?" she muttered. "I can't stand looking at white walls everywhere it's driving me nuts, these people must be pretty bored staring at white walls all the time."

Suddenly the lights opened and Sakura could see the stranger who had kidnapped her in the doorway. This stranger looked a lot like Sasuke but way older.

"You must be Uchiha Itachi." Said Sakura thoughtfully. It was strange but she thought she should be scared but she wasn't.

"What a clever pretty girl you are. You guessed it, I'm Itachi." Smirked Itachi.

_He looks really handsome and that smirk looked almost identical with Sasuke-wait! Get a hold of yourself girl! Now is not the time to think about this!_

Sakura glared at him and crossed her arm, "What do you want Itachi!"

"Feisty aren't you? Well I suppose I should get to the point and tell you. You met my little brother right? You can do me a favor killing him in exchange for me sparing your life." Itachi said it both nastily and evilly.

_I do not like where this is going…_Continuing her glare Sakura started getting angry. "What makes you think you can kill me and besides I can't kill Sasuke. I'm not just saying that because I use to like him but it's also the fact that he is a lot stronger than me. Why can't you just kill him yourself?"

"Foolish girl, of course I can kill him I can kill anybody I want including you. But I think it's more entertaining watching you kill him. " He then pinned her to the wall to show how strong he was. "Besides even if Sasuke is stronger you can still kill him. He's growing weak because of you. I know him. He would never hurt you but you can, to him. I will be happy to spare this pretty face of yours." He then started stroking her cheek with his free hand as he said his last sentence.

"You creep! I will never help you. Me? Your entertainment, I rather die!" Sakura jerked her face from his hands.

"Even if sacrificing your life and…your parents?" said Itachi in a questioning tone.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM? You stupid jerk! Let them go!" cried Sakura as she tried to punch him but her wrist was strongly held by Itachi's.

"I will let them go if you kill my dear brother. So what will it be? I'm waiting."

"Well obviously I have a choice not to do it or not don't I!" Sakura said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Good, Sasuke will be at the meadow north of here shortly, go kill him if you want your parents and you alive." Then he let her go.

"How do I know you will release them? Or are they even here." Said Sakura coldly.

Then Itachi snapped his fingers and two of his comrades brought in two unconscious parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Sakura cried and began her way towards them.

Itachi blocked her way and looked at her. "Not so fast! Remember our deal? There is a cliff just at the south of the meadow your parents will be there waiting."

Then he took out a kunai and cut himself on the hand then he took Sakura's hand and cut a slit on the palm. Blood trickled down from both of their hands. "I swear to let you and your parents live if you succeed in killing Sasuke."

"I swear if I don't kill Sasuke you can have my life." Spat Sakura then she left.

Sasuke was searching everywhere for Sakura. Then he arrived to a meadow covered with wildflowers. Suddenly he sense chakra and looked at the direction of where it was coming from. That's when he saw a figure standing on a hill. He ran to the figure with great speed and saw that it was Sakura who was apparently safe. But her face was grim.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Sasuke said as he approached her.

The Sasuke saw another figure behind Sakura. It was Itachi. "You! What are you doing here?" Immediately he switched to Sharingan and made his way towards him. Just then Sakura step in front of him and blocked his way.

"Your fight is with me Sasuke, not him. I'm sorry." Then she began to attack him.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing!" He dodged her attacks of course. Then he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from attacking. "Itachi made you do this didn't he!"

"...Leave him out of this. You are to fight with me!" Then she jerked her hand away as hard as she could and broke away. Focusing chakra on her right fist she lunged at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged but she managed to scrap her fist across his left arm. Even though it wasn't a full blow it hurt like hell. He fell back and in a second Sakura was on top of him slipping out a kunai and held it high preparing to strike.

"You should've fought back. You would've won..." There was sadness in her eyes. Sasuke didn't move but looked in her eyes. "I couldn't." That was all he said before she plunged the kunai downwards.

(To Be Continued)

**End of Chapter Three. I know it's kind of short but I just have to have a cliff hanger! There will be a surprise in the next chapter so don't get your hopes down!** **See you all :) **


	5. Chapter Four

**Thanks for the reviews! Okay well here's Chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as he felt hot droplets of liquid flowing down his cheeks. He looked up and saw that the droplets belonged to Sakura. She was crying. He turned his head and saw the kunai sticking half way out of the ground. It was millimeters away from his face. Sakura's hand was still holding it tightly. She suddenly began to laugh bitterly and caught Sasuke's attention, she was still crying though.

"Heh, looks like you still have a place in my heart." She laughed out painfully.

_Sakura looked so sad. It's as if she doesn't want to love me anymore. _Sasuke thought. Her expression was killing him. He didn't want her to be like this. Sakura got off of Sasuke and faced Itachi. Sasuke just got up and looked at her.

"You didn't live up to the deal Sakura. Too bad, but I will enjoy killing you and your family." Snickered Itachi.

"Itachi, let me tell you something. You can make me do anything but can't make me kill, especially him. You can kill me if you want but you will not kill my parents. I didn't swear that you could take my parents life I said you could take mine. You can find me later but I'm off." And with that she focused chakra on her feet and ran towards the south leaving the two brothers alone. (AN: I think once people vowed they have to live up to it.)

"Foolish girl but smart. I shall enjoy killing just her then. She sacrificed her life for another. This, I don't understand." Itachi said shaking his head.

"Itachi..." Sasuke's chakra was rising in anger. His fists were clenched together so tightly that the knuckles were turning white.

"Angry Sasuke? Don't worry I'll end it soon. I won't spare you like last time." Smirked Itachi arrogantly.

"No Itachi it's not you who will do the sparing, this time... This time it will be me!" Then he lunged at Itachi.

Sakura arrived at the cliff and saw Gaara beside her parents now conscious.

"Let them go Gaara."

"Who said?" asked Gaara looking at Sakura with arrogance.

"I said, that's what." Sakura seethed.

"Coming to get your butt kicked-again? I still remember our last encounter." Gaara recalled.

"I was young and weak during our last encounter. I changed!" Sakura then got into fighting stance challenging him.

"Sakura! Go save yourself!" yelled her mom.

"Leave us!" shouted her dad.

"Look, even your parents think you'll lose! I highly doubt that you changed!" said Gaara smirking.

"Save the heroic acts mom and dad. I can take on this guy, he will be sorry!" Sakura shouted back.

"Oh? We'll see. Bring it!" Then Gaara too got into fighting stance.

Both warriors ran towards each other holding kunais at each other. Gaara at first went easy on Sakura since she was, a girl. But then the fight got more intense and he was forced to fight seriously. _Man, this girl really had changed! But nothing I can't handle. She still hasn't do any kind of jutsu yet, tisk only punches and kicks won't win. Better as well finish this._

Gaara got out his gourd of sand and conjured a technique called Desert Graveyard. Instantly the sand on the ground began to shift. (Pretend there is a lot of sand! ;D) The sand coiled around Sakura and began to constrict her. "SAKURA!" called Sakura's mom. She was crying. Her husband was on the verge of tears and watched helplessly.

Sasuke was doing the lion combo managing to sometimes hit Itachi, but then Itachi attacked back. Most of Itachi's attack was a full blow but Sasuke was so mad that he didn't care and fought on. First he kicked and punched which Itachi blocked. Sasuke then used Rock Lee's Konoha Repuu, to send the Itachi towards the sky. He then jumped after the flying ninja, and places himself beneath Itachi preparing to do, Kage Buyou but failed since Itachi was too quick.

"So little brother, you've gotten better." Commented Itachi. He was slightly bleeding but nevertheless he ran towards Sasuke with great speed and punched him hard in the stomach then kicked him, sending Sasuke flying across and resulted in hitting a tree. "But I will be always one step ahead of you!" said Itachi preparing for his final attack. Sasuke staggered up and saw Itachi coming towards him. Sasuke then summoned all his chakra and did the technique Chidori. This attack was shown by Kakashi. Sasuke placed his hands in a position crossing them, palms toward Itachi. Then chakra was gathered in enormous amounts in his hands. Blue electricity formed in Sasuke hand, he then ran towards Itachi also in great speed; once near him, Sasuke ducked Itachi's attack and the lightning ball was plunged in Itachi's heart.

Itachi staggered back clutching his heart then fell. He was dead and Sasuke finally had his revenge. Sasuke then too fell to the ground not dead but unconscious.

Sakura's body was in pain and she quickly gathered her chakra in her fist and punched the ground causing an earthquake. The sand began to shift and Sakura saw her chance. She lunged towards Gaara and tried to punch him in the heart but missed only to have punched him in his arm. It was a full blow however and Gaara was flung backwards and fell down the cliff.

"Sakura!" shouted her mother. Sakura quickly untied her parents and hugged them. "I-I was so scared!" "We almost lost you!" quivered her parents. "Its okay, don't worry. You see I can handle myself! There is a village nearby just 10 minutes from here down the east. Go there and rest." Sakura commanded.

"But-But what about you?" asked her mom.

"I need to stay for a while I'll be back." Lied Sakura sadly. (She doesn't know that Itachi had already been killed.)

"Okay, we believe in you Sakura." Called out her father leading her mother away.

"I love you Sakura!" said her mother then left.

"I love you too..." Just then she heard a grunt on the side of the cliff and she went to see what it was. It was Gaara, he was holding onto a branch with one arm with difficulty since his other arm was virtually useless after Sakura's attack.

"Here, Gaara." Sakura called climbing down the cliff and grabbed hold of his hand. She then hulled him up and climbed up herself. "Why did you-" began Gaara.

"Because it's not your fault. You were just following orders and I forgive you." Explained Sakura. "Go now and get that healed."

"I thank you. I will be in dept of you." Gaara gave Sakura a nod then left. Sakura went by the lake and sat on a tree waiting for her death. "She didn't have any regrets."

"Hi, Itachi." Sakura said without looking at the person behind her. She had sensed chakra and suspect it was him. "What makes you think Itachi could defeat me?" said the male voice that was way different then Itachi's. Sakura jerked around and saw Sasuke covered in blood. "Sasuke!" she said obviously surprised then she jumped down and walked towards him.

Sasuke smirked then went to the lake and plunged his wound in the water. (The most serious injury was in the arm so he took care of that first.) Sakura followed him and watched him. In a few minutes she found herself healing Sasuke's wounds. "Did you kill him?" asked Sakura gently.

"Yes, did you find your parents?" he asked.

"Yes, and I also fought with Gaara." Replied Sakura saying nothing more.

"You fought him? Did he die?" he asked the question incredulously.

"No he did not die I spared him."

They were silent for a long time until Sakura finished healing him. Sasuke nodded his thanks and looked at the night scenery apparently in deep thought. Sakura sat beside him and looked at the scenery too. "I'm sorry." Said Sasuke suddenly. Sakura looked at him in shock. Was he actually apologizing? "I'm sorry for making you suffer all these years." He said standing up, still looking at the scenery.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said in a very quiet voice and before she could stop herself she got up hugged him. Sasuke widened his eyes but then wrapped his hands around Sakura and hugged her back. Sakura looked at Sasuke, her hands still around him. "I'm sorry too. For almost killing you back there."

"It's okay." Grinned Sasuke. Sakura smiled and kissed him. (0000) The kiss was broken by Sakura. Sasuke smiled, an actual smile and kissed her back.

**END OF CHAPPIE! Okay I don't think this is the last chapter and there might be an epilogue. So please keep checking and please review! Thanks for reading. **


	6. Epilogue

**It turns out that I am going to write an epilogue. It's short but I hope you like it. Here goes...**

**Epilogue**

Sasuke went back to the hidden village of leaf with Sakura. Others surprisingly welcomed him and Naruto went back to his hyper self again. Thinking of ramen non-stop. He was affected by the leaving of Sasuke as well but just not as much Sakura had. Naruto treated everyone to a bowl of ramen at his favourite ramen shop. Nobody had seen Sakura so happy over the years. Tsunade and Kakashi were happy for Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke at first wasn't used to the parties and celebrations but after a while he even smiled a little.

Sasuke never left Sakura's side though. Sakura's fanboys were disappointed seeing that they were no match for the handsome guy. They could never beat him, Sasuke was way stronger then them. As for Sakura's parents they were safe and were glad that Sasuke is there to take care of Sakura. He **is **the number one for his age. Whose parents would reject him as their daughter's boyfriend? They were a perfect couple. Nobody can't argue with that. It's like a person in darkness had found his light. Destiny, fate...

* * *

"Sakura you have become stronger than ever. Not just in abilities but in the mind and heart as well...You, boy if you don't take a good care of her I will personally come after you with my hands!" warned Tsunade. Everybody sweatdropped. 

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Assured Sasuke and grinned at Sakura who punched him in the arm.

Sasuke: _Since that day when I left them- **her** I never been truly happy._ _I wasted my life in darkness. I learned my lesson and I will not allow it to happen in my life again. I won't hurt her again. I swear. I guess I'm lucky. Lucky to have a second chance to live life…_

Sakura: _Since that day when he left me I experienced darkness and loneliness. I never really let him go after these five years, and I'm not about to start now. I'm glad I met him again. He did change after all. I just didn't realize it till now. It's time to start anew, since that day till now it will all just be a memory. From now to the future it wouldn't just be a memory it would be a memory of a lifetime that I will cherish forever… _

**FINISHID! I can't believe it, _sniff _I had so much fun writing this fic. Thanks to all that gave me reviews. I think this is one of the good short endings I came up with compared with other fanfics I wrote. Since I am usually really bad at writing endings. Anyways thanks again. I am currently writing another Sakura/Sasuke fic called Enemies to Couples? So please check it out and review it! Ciao!**


End file.
